Smutember 2017 - Day 09, Multiple partners, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: Wendy makes sure that Dipper won't forget their first anniversary as a married couple. Wendip, background Mabifica
1. Chapter 1

Dipper always knew that putting a ring on his life-time crush won't stop them from getting adventurous. And indeed, in the last year they visited far more places and solved more mysteries than when they were "just" boyfriend and girlfriend. But even they had to lay low every once in a while, and their first anniversary called for it.

With blindfolds over his eyes, Wendy helped Dipper walk up the stairs to their bedroom, peppering his neck with kisses, as she slowly led led him to their bed. He lost his shirt somewhere around the landing, and now her fingers toyed with the buttons of his trousers, leaving Dipper only with his pants. Dipper repayed her as well; his temporary blindness didn't stop him from expertly undoing her shirt and jeans, and soon they both sat completely naked on their bed, exchanging slow, sensual kisses.

Sitting behind him, Wendy grabbed his length with her hands and gave it a few squeezes, until something much wetter enveloped it.

Something that had a tongue.

And was moaning.

\- W-Wendy?! Who-Who's that?

\- Well, I hoped you would've guessed by now.

She pushed his arms to the bed the moment she saw him jerk them, preventing Dipper from taking the blindfolds. As he wriggled in his seat, the other woman continued licking hi length up and down, twisting her tongue around his tip, breathing on it every time she finished a lap. He felt Wendy tying a knot around his wrists, securing him for good and allowing Wendy to stand up. Her sing-song voice rang in his ear, as she walked around him, caressing his neck and pinching his nipples.

\- But let's think... maybe I asked Candy? Mabel told me she had a bit of a crush on you when you were young... A sexy nurse is just what you could use right now, couldn't you?

Dipper jolted, when Wendy pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his beating heart. The woman between his legs, who suddenly grew a pair of glasses, continued thoroughly licking him up and down, spending more and more time around his head.

\- Or maybe it's Pacifica? - Wendy pressed Dipper's arms to prevent him from jumping from the bed at the mention of that name - I know her heart belongs to Mabel, but she surely wouldn't mind trying a different Pine, would she? Besides, I have seen how easily she funded our artefacts research trip. I think it's because you did all the talking, handsome guy...

Another kiss landed on Dipper's neck, which only fuelled the imagery in his mind; the woman changed the colour of her hair, and suddenly he saw Mabel's glamorous girlfriend taking him down her throat.

\- W-Wendy, I can't-I can't...

\- Oh, and there's Tambry! - she suddenly spoke - I mean, don't tell it to anyone, but she and Robbie don't see eye-to-eye lately. So maybe I asked my best friend to have bit of an affair to spice things up?

In his mind's eyes, the heiress of the Northwests grew up a few inches, her hair changed colour and style again, and a few earrings appeared out of nowhere on her, bouncing back and forth as Tambry bobbed her head around him. This, combined with Wendy's caresses was too much for Dipper, who frankly was surprised how long he was able to endure her tortures.

\- No, Wendy, I can't, I made a vow that I will only love...

He wriggled out of Wendy's knot and ripped the velvety band from his eyes to see who Wendy chose to debauch him. Dipper stopped, as he suddenly realised that his speech was observed by a pair of green eyes belonging to a stunning, sexy red-head, kneeling in front of him.

\- ...you.

With a loud "pop", Wendy took him out of her mouth, licked her lips and smiled. At the same time, a second Wendy sat behind him again, covering his neck with another series of kisses.

\- I... I... - Dipper stammered. - But wait, how? I thought the copy machine was broken!

\- It is. - Wendy behind him stepped out of the bed and joined her clone in front of him - But we have our time tapes.

Out of nowhere, Wendy produced her time-travelling device and shook it playfully in front of his horror-struck face.

\- Wendy! That's against the agency rules!

Dipper had enormous problems reprimanding the Wendy that stood next to him, as the one on her knees continued her slow, oral caresses, perhaps just to shut him up.

\- Nah, it's just a short private trip. After we were done... uh, will be done - Wendy took a moment to correct her tenses - I decided that my, sorry, our husband deserves something better.

\- So when am I going to jump in time? - the other Wendy asked her older copy, taking him out of her mouth

\- Oh, don't worry, we still have lots of time. - the older Wendy looked at the clock. - Plenty of it, even.

Dipper yelped when the older Wendy grabbed the younger's shoulder and kneeled as well, prompting her to move over. Two copies of his gorgeous wife stared hungrily at him, taking turns in pouring kisses all over his abdomen.

\- So, Dipper, are you ready for our first anniversary?

Two tongues and four hands, working in unison made Dipper's conversation even more difficult than he could ever imagine, but one sound finally escaped his mouth, though he wasn't sure if it was an answer his wives were looking for.

\- Oh, yeah!

The whole evening was filled with scenes Dipper could so far only dream about. Two Wendys gave him the best blowjob he ever received, rivalling even the one she gave him at the top of the magical mountain in the Black Forest a year ago; two Wendys allowed him to vent all of his urges onto them, as the older one remembered - unlike the younger one - to bring some wet cloth to clean their bodies after Dipper was finished. But once he received his breath-taking, but pre-mature reward, Wendys took him over, one riding his face, the other his length, once it was hard again, though given the circumstances, it didn't took that long to rejuvenate his strength.

Then came to costumes. In a blink of an eye, Dipper was making love to Wendy dressed in her old one-piece bathing suit, happily indulging in the fantasy he had since he was thirteen, as he pushed the thin strip of material material just so it would rub him every time he pushed into her. Right next to him, the other Wendy observed the couple, dressed in her ranger outfit, or rather most of it. She wore her hat, the shirt, vest and boots, but the lower part of her body stayed bare, which helped her masturbate to the sight of Dipper plunging in and out of her younger self.

They keep taking turns, fuelling each other's passion; while Dipper made love to one Wendy, the other one used her mouth to stimulate their well-oiled machinery bouncing up and down, in the most erotic way imaginable. Some time later, Dipper was forced again to work double shift, pleasuring each of his wives at the same time with his fingers.

The memories of this night very soon turned into blur, as the three of them became more tired with every climax, even though they still wanted to go on. Sadly, their bodies reached the point of no return and soon they all collapsed, and had to resort to the most basic of pleasures.

Trapped between two pairs of breasts, completely drained of all energy, Dipper was left to use his mouth to caress the nipples of his two equally tired wives.

\- Oh god, that was amazing. - he said, freeing left Wendy's nipple from his lips.

Dipper wheezed, feeling wave of very last orgasm building in his body, as the Wendys stimulated his rod one last time, even though they did not expect him to have any of his essence left after the amount of love-making they've been through.

\- Say "please" and we will finish you.

\- Oh, Wendy, darn it.

\- Say "Please"! - the two leaned and raised her voice.

\- Please! Please, do it! - he mewled

The two spent women sped up their moves one more time, bringing Dipper to enjoyable, though very dry climax. The three lay together for quite a while, basking in the erotic afterglow, breathing in the musky mix of two parts of Wendy's perfume, his cologne and scent of their sexes, filling the warm air around them.

\- I guess it's the time you should go - the older Wendy nudged the arm of her younger self, passing her the time tape - We did one hell of a job, didn't we?

\- Heck yeah, we did! And I'm still gonna get some. - she shouted - Corduroy power!

The two high-fived above their wasted husband, who opened his eyes when their bed became a bit lighter. The other Wendy disappeared in the blink of light, ready to rock another Dipper's world. He was about to thank the older Wendy, but suddenly, she collapsed, and begun convulsing, rocking back and forth next to him.

\- W-Wendy?! What-What's going on?

\- Oh, fuck, yeah!

Petrified Dipper realised that his wife was not in pain; with her hand between her legs, she was catching up on the climaxes that her other self has experienced. He knew about memories flooding the brain of the time-traveller if he or she met her previous self, but he did not think it would affect other aspects of biology, though it seemed obvious now.

\- You okay there? - Dipper asked after a minute or so, when Wendy stopped reliving her orgasms and lay spread on her side of her bed.

\- Yeah. More than okay.

Dipper leaned and placed a long kiss, grabbing her waist and moving his body next to her.

\- Thank you, Dipper. You were... amazing.

\- I? - he chuckled - You did most of the job, honey.

\- No, I mean the original you. - she corrected him. - I have already had one anniversary night with you, remember?.

She cupped his face and fiddled with his messy hair.

\- Dipper, you were so delicate and gentle, so romantic, and then so fiery and passionate, that I knew I had to outdo you. - she giggled - So I thought I will go back in time and give you a bit of a reward.

\- Well, if we're about to one-up each other, then I know for sure what I'm gonna do on our next anniversary.

Dipper smiled and pressed his lips against hers again, locking them in a long, delicate kiss. A kiss that was interrupted almost immediately by a third voice.

\- Uh, hate to break it to you, but you won't.

Wendy and Dipper jolted on their bed, turning their heads to the intruder on the other side of the room. Second Dipper Pines scratched his head in embarrassment, and continued his explanation, casually undressing himself.

\- See, the bad news is that you accidentally set recording on, so the whole trip did not classify as private. - he spoke to Wendy, watching as his wife's and double's eyes grow large - So, that means our days with the agency are kinda gone.

Wendy cursed loudly, looking back and forth at the two Dippers.

\- Yeah, I told you so. Well, he did. - the other Dipper pointed to his original, unbuckling his jeans

\- The good news - a fourth voice took off - Is that our spatial credit card was still working, so I ordered a bunch of stuff of the interstellar market.

The third Dipper put a large sack on the ground, to the surprise of everyone, aside, perhaps, the second one.

\- And no, it's not stuff for this night. - he added, reaching into the bag - Well, not all of it.

He took two bottles and flung them to the original couple on the bed. Wendy caught on mid-air, while the other one hit the youngest of Dippers in the head.

\- Ouch! What's that?

\- Some energy drinks, I think I remember babbling something about you draining my balls. Uh, ours. - he said, taking off his shirt

\- Oh, yeah. Good thinking. Ouch!

\- Ouch!

Second Dipper exclaimed and massaged his head once the bruise from his younger self materialised on his head. Third one did the same a moment after. Without much deliberation, Wendy and Dipper sipped their drinks, feeling the futuristic equivalent of caffeine buzzing in their veins and, most importantly, their loins almost immediately.

\- Wait, wait, wait. - the youngest of Dippers interjected, swallowing the last sip of his drink - If you... we can't time-travel... does that mean that you will... like, stay here?

\- Fine by me! - Wendy replied cockily, watching two extra naked copies of her husband approaching her, already dreaming about possible scenarios.

\- Nah, we both have just one trip in out devices. They're disabled, the agency is gonna pull us at the correct moment to untangle the mess.

They both showed their respective time tapes, blinking with ominous red light of the safe mode.

\- Oh, shucks. - Wendy cursed under her breath.

\- So, yeah, after tonight we get fired, and the agency shuffles the "Pines-Courduroys Seven-Dimensional Incident" under the rug, so it doesn't get to the press.

The oldest Dipper lowered his head in shame.

\- But hey - second Dipper interrupted his other self - Remember that Candy doesn't need time travel.

\- Nor does Pacifica... - he quickly added

\- Nor does Tambry...

\- Nor do half the guys from my high school! - Wendy snapped - You really want to see them ploughing through me?

The three Dippers exchanged uneasy looks, until they reached a silent agreement with their wife.

\- Yeah, just what I thought. - she stated cockily, pulling herself up on all fours - Oh, and for the record: Candy's taken, Tambry did not break up with Robbie, and it was Mabel who "convinced" Pacifica, to fund our expedition. You guys did nothing on her. Mabel has the silver tongue, and fortunately for us, she used it, long and hard. - she fumed - So I do hope you didn't think that I would actually agree on bringing other women into our bedroom.

The silence of the three aroused Dippers once again filled the room, answering Wendy's question.

\- So, with that out of the way, if we gonna seize the night, you better come here, or we'll play Scrabbles instead.

The oldest Dipper was already rushing to the bed, before Wendy pulled him aggressively underneath her, about to impale on his length. Then, Wendy gave the youngest, original Dipper a bit of wiggle with her butt, prompting him to take care of her other hole, while the middle one stood next to the bed, right in front of Wendy's face, about to enjoy his wife's mouth again.

Wendy licked her lips, pulled her time tape from the night stand, and placed it upright, to make sure it was recording the entire scene.

\- Well then, guys. - Wendy said, shifting her stare between three copies of her husband - Let's give them a whole lot of paperwork to do.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Well then, guys... Let's give them a whole lot of paperwork to do.

Wendy shifted her stare between three copies of her husband: her original one, keeping a tight grip on her ass, and the two future ones, one lying underneath her, caressing her breasts, and the one, whose manhood stood proudly erected right in front of her face. After an already amazing evening, in which Wendy travelled back in time to give her husband a double anniversary gift in the form of her own self, Dipper thought of even better one - filling all three holes of his wife at once thanks to their time-travelling portable devices. And even though their little escapade put an end to their time agency contracts, Wendy knew it was worth it.

Three Dippers entered their wife at once, and only now Wendy understood what magnitude of pleasure she gave Dipper a few hours before. The impossible to imagine, or describe feeling of being utterly dominated by multiple copies of your loved one, who knew all of your possible moves in advance made Wendy feel light-headed, and if she wasn't secured in place by three cocks pushing back and forth, she would have surely collapsed from that thought alone. Six hands made sure she would stay in her kneeling position as well; the youngest of Dippers grabbed her ass, while he slowly but surely pushed into her other hole. Wendy and Dipper rarely did anal, but on that occasion, it almost begged to be tried. Dipper underneath her was pounding much faster into her glistening opening, dragging her hips down a bit with his equally strong grip, though occasionally he would switch his hands to fondle her breasts bouncing just above his head. The third Dipper kept his hands at the back of her head, making sure his cock will be thoroughly licked by Wendy's lips and tongue. It wasn't exactly a blowjob, certainly not like the meticulous and sensual double one she and the other Wendy gave to him earlier, but it wasn't a brutal face-fuck she always dreamed about either. The two forces seems to be balanced, especially since Wendy never took her eyes from pleasure-stricken face of her front husband.

\- Guys, I got an idea! - Wendy heard Dipper's voice from behind, reckoning it must be the youngest one.  
\- Wha...what idea? - the other one huffed, breaking his rhythm.

A moment of silence later, two loud and conspiratorial "oooh" reached Wendy's ears, and she felt a distinctive lack of hands on her body. She looked up to the Dipper in front of her, who seemed to be setting his watch. And when she saw the smirk on his face, she already knew what her Dipper has thought about. Yes, their time tapes might have been locked, but not the chrono-synchronisers...

At once, the Dippers changed their tempo; their powerful, but clumsy moves suddenly became coordinated and planned. Like a well-oiled three-cylinder engine, they now conducted their thrusts in a timed fashion, with one pushing, one staying, and one withdrawing their lengths, making Wendy truly feel like a cog in ruthless and unrelenting sex machine. The short whimpers and whining that occasionally reached Dippers' ears turned into a near continuous moan, silenced by the penis that corked up Wendy's mouth, without which she would surely be screaming to high heavens right now.

Just when she thought her husbands have stopped, and gave her a moment to breathe, their tactics changed again. Now, they no were no longer alternating with their moves; it was time for a full frontal assault. Three Dippers pushed and pulled into her at the same time, her eyes bulging, as Wendy's mind and body was slowly overwhelmed by pleasure, radiating from her loins, back, and the aggressive smell and taste accumulating in her mouth. She wasn't sure when she came, but the oldest Dipper in front of her graciously allowed her to cry her orgasm out, just a moment before he resumed his actions, stuffing her up with his rod again. If she hasn't come already, then the three, simultaneous releases of Dippers' hot cum would surely do it, and to be honest, she wasn't sure if it didn't, just a little bit. Just like Dippers set up, they all came at the same time, one shooting his sperm up her love canal, the second reaching deep into her asshole, and the third flooding her mouth with their thick, salty seed.

How come Wendy was still standing on her knees and arms, she never knew, but the triple dose of sex has certainly exhausted her Dippers, all of whom were after already much longer marathons.

\- Oh, boy... that was amazing. - she heard the youngest of Dippers just behind her head, who evidently slumped to her back.  
\- Well, get used to. - the second one added, passing him a can of futuristic energy drink, one of many he brought with him - It's barely one in the morning, we still have a whole night.  
\- You guys know what I'm thinking about, right? - Dipper asked - Three of us...  
\- ...that's three factorial, six possible permutations! - the other one exclaimed - Whaddya say, Wendy? Wendy?

But only a loud, guttural gulp was heard, when Wendy drank all of her can in one go, which not only revitalised her, but helped her swallow her husband's think load as well.

\- Alright, let's do this! - she screamed, and waited patiently until her husbands switch places for another round of passion.

* * *

Ultimately, the plan of ravaging Wendy six times didn't work, as the three Dippers agreed that a simple cycle of three will do, even if Wendy was begging to have her holes filled again and again. But her husbands had a different, better idea. After no less than six or seven orgasms - including the anal ones, Wendy was not prepared for - Wendy was subjected to the most delicate and sublime caresses, with two Dippers caressing her breasts (one each) and third one licking her lower lips and her swollen clit. She wasn't sure which Dipper was which, they kept switching too fast, like a flock of vultures circling their prey.

And then Wendy tried something she could only dream about, and even then, she shivered at the mere thought of it: she invited two Dippers into her sex at the same time. Even for the athletic lumberjill it was difficult to find a correct and comfortable position, and for the first time during their night, Dippers had troubles as well, even with a generous amount of lube. And truth to be told, the overall experience, though certainly heated and ecstatic, wasn't as amazing as the fame surrounding it. Thus, after a short rest, the four resumed a bit more peaceful love making, with Wendy lying on her side, and only one Dipper pounding her, while the two were caressed by her hands. It all ended spectacularly, when they brought Wendy to a seemingly final orgasm of the long night, grouped around her, and painted her belly, breasts, and face white in the messiest finishing move possible.

Only the heavy breathing of the four, exhausted people filled the room for a long time. Wendy, who has been both gallantly worshipped and ruthlessly used, lay in the middle of the bed, while her three husbands slumped all over it, in their small, cosy bedroom, devoured of all energy. Wendy reached for the damp cloth she used before and cleaned herself up - at least as much as she could - and stared at the sexual pandemonium they achieved. Her body ached, but the lumberjill was thrilled to have experienced that kind of good, deep muscle pain only a long trek up the mountains could bring.

\- Guys, you were... amazing. - she crawled around the bed, and gave each of her Dippers a kiss, noticing perhaps for the first time, how damp their sheets were and how plentiful their orgasms were.

The words seemed pointless, really. They all knew that nothing so far or ever could top this night, but they also had the urge to verbalise it, even in the most cliché and overused statements. Three men climbed back to cuddle Wendy again, in one enormous afterglow pile, until one of them suddenly spoke.

\- Wait, guys, when do I... when do I go?

It must have been the youngest one, Wendy thought, as he was the only who had to find his time tape. The other two looked at the clock, and, as Wendy followed their stares, she saw first traces of morning light seeping through the curtains. It was four in the morning.

\- Around now, I guess. - spoke one of the future ones. - You go the central, buy those drinks...  
\- ...you will get stopped by a time cop, but don't worry...  
\- ...you will then notice he left you with a few extra travels, that will suffice for the return here, and the next hop.

One of the Dippers finished their story, alternating between the two, listening to him. Last thing they needed was fro them to cause more temporal paradoxes.

\- Oh, and I guess this is the time I went as well. - he pointed to his other naked clone, which suggested that he was the oldest one.

With two less bodies to support, the springs of the bed expanded, giving a pleasant creak Wendy so often associated with the nights they spent together. Tonight, in the tumult of four people having sex, they were barely audible. She was about to sleep in the arms of her oldest husband, when a wicked idea came to her, and made her open her eyes at once.

\- Wait, guys don't go yet!

The two partially clothed Dippers stopped, exchanged nervous looks with Wendy and their oldest self. "She couldn't possibly want more foursomes", their stares suggested.

\- What did she have in mind?  
\- Don't look at me, that didn't happen last time! - the oldest Dipper protested, but was quickly silenced by Wendy's lips.

She pulled him into her arms, and spread her legs invitingly again.

\- Come on, baby, one last time, you can do this. Just you... - she whispered to him, her eyes flickering again. - I know you can do this. This is my final present for you.  
\- We-Wendy, what's going on? - Dipper mumbled, when he felt the dampness of her sex engulfing him and welcoming him back.  
\- You know what's gonna happen. You saw it once.

Dipper's eyes went wide, when he understood her plan, and gave his other two a single nod. With no drinks left, Dipper braced himself, and focused all of his energy at the few weak pushes, though with stream of Wendy's encouraging, naughty words, they became faster and stronger. Her legs were too tired to close around his back, but even without them, Wendy was able to speed him up, by gently prodding his knees or shoulders with her arms. The two chanted each other's name, and just before he was about to finish, Wendy turned her head to the two Dippers and screamed "Now!".

The two other Dippers pressed buttons on their tapes and disappeared. For a moment, Dipper thought that the effect Wendy was about to achieve won't work on him, but a moment later, it happened. A collective memories of all of his copies begun flooding him; he was suddenly making sweet, gentle love to a single Wendy after a romantic dinner - this must have been when it all started... Then he relived the powerful double blowjob, and was caressed by two copies of her wife... And then, he was fucking her from every possible angle, not once, not twice, but three or four times... but there was more, as it was only a single memory. Three more times he experienced the same mind-blowing, exponential collection of orgasms, which culminated, just like it happened with Wendy before, in one that could rival all others.

His hips moved as if their had life of their own, sending not feeble, dry spurts, but a whole, near steady stream of cum, filling, and then finally overflowing Wendy's pussy, already full of his sperm, who writhed and arched underneath him, consumed by her climax. For a second, Dipper thought that his heart would jump through his throat, but ultimately, it was just a scream. A scream containing one name, the name of the woman he loved, and who gave him the most amazing night of his life.

Dipper's arms gave up, and he fell onto her, cushioned by her breasts, that rose and fell erratically, as Wendy's last orgasms of the night radiated through her. He still was about to apologise for it, but her lips, once again, cut his words in half.

\- That was freaking awesome, dude.  
\- Best... sex... ever... - Dipper wheezed, and was about to close his eyes, when he heard her reply, in a rather snarky tone.  
\- Well, you don't really need much, do you? - she asked - Last week we had fun in that changing booth at the mall and you called it "best one" as well. - she smiled.  
\- Wendy... there were...two... and three...five...six - Dipper mumbled, trying to argue back.

In return, Wendy just giggled, and pulled him into another long kiss.

\- But you know... - Dipper continued - Nothing ever will top that. No anniversary would be as amazing as this one.

Dipper spoke those words with severity and gloom in his voice, almost as if he was never going to have sex with Wendy, or even see her back ever again. Another long, reassuring kiss served as an Wendy's initial answer.

\- I'm sure you'll think of something. - she smiled, and with the pleasant weight of her husband on top her, she fell asleep, still joined with him, feeling his overwhelming warmth inside her, soothing her to sleep.

* * *

When Dipper woke up, he first smelled the heavy, powerful, musky scent of their love-making , mixed with the traces of her perfume and his cologne. In his sleep, he must have rolled to the side, and could now see Wendy, with her hair ruined and dishevelled by countless rounds of sex they had the other night. White, sticky traces of his and his other two selves were still clinging to her skin, and a copious amount of their mixed juices rested between her legs, slowly dripping from her used opening. That meant he couldn't have slept that long, and Dipper wonder what possibly could have woken him up from the slumber he'd swear would last a whole day.

But then, his phone rang again, and Dipper jolted, frantically looking for it.

\- Uh, hello?  
\- Dipper! - Mabel's distressed voice filled his ears - Capital "double-u", capital "t", capital "f"! What happened, Dipper? I just got a call from Blendin, and he told me you and Wendy were fired from the agency, bro! What happened?

Dipper took a moment to consider his answer. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he's been drinking, as he could feel a powerful headache approaching on a horizon.

\- You see... uh... It was Wendy, really. - he replied with a hoarse, croaky voice - She... uh, we had an anniversary, you know...  
\- Of course I knew, I made you two presents! - she roared back  
\- Yeah, and Wendy... Wendy travelled back to, uh, the same day, so there would be two of her...

A long silence fell on the line, until Dipper heard a knowing "Oooh", followed by a series of giggles. He decided not to put an image of three Dippers into Mabel's head.

\- So that's what Wendy was cooking up for you... - Mabel laughed - See, she originally wanted you to have a threesome with Paz and Candy, and maybe even Tambry, but...  
\- SHE DID WHAT?!

Dipper screamed, clutching his phone, as if demanding more answers, and received only a faint giggle in return, not from Mabel, but Wendy, who was evidently not asleep.

* * *

Quite a lot has changed in the year that followed. Though sacked by the agency, Wendy and Dipper still didn't have to worry about their life, due to a small pile of treasures in the basement. Dipper continued Ford's research of anomalies in the Gravity Falls, while Wendy took over her father's job as the CEO of his company, only to discover she will need to retroactively file twenty years of taxes and other documents.

The night of their second anniversary was calm, and pleasantly warm, but the two decided to eat their romantic supper inside. With a "pop", Dipper opened a bottle, and poured Wendy and himself a glass of their favourite soda, accompanying the pasta he made. They clinked their glasses and drank a toast, beginning their night of celebration.

\- So, still think that this anniversary is better than the previous one? - Dipper asked cockily, swallowing a long rope of pasta.  
\- Well, things are a bit different now... - Wendy begun - But I'm sure you will find a way to...

A sudden cry interrupted their discussion. Wendy was about to stand up, but Dipper already rushed upstairs, returning a moment later carrying his child safely to his wife.

\- Hey, looks like someone is hungry as well, am I right? - Dipper cooed, but only once their three-months-old son found their way to Wendy's arms, he stopped crying.

Wendy sat back, and lowered her loose shirt to give the baby what he was demanding so loudly. Faint traces of red hair were already appearing on his head, but apart from that, their son was probably going to look like a younger copy of Dipper, something he was immensely proud of.

Deep inside, Wendy knew there was no way in hell that the wild night of passion they had a year ago wouldn't end with a bun in her oven. She was surprised she didn't give birth to quadruplets, frankly. No amount of pills, taken before, or after they had sex would be able to withstand the sheer amount of Dippers' raw energy and the amount of seed he's been pouring into her for hours and hours on that fateful day. Though of course, it would be funnier if it was that damn quickie in the changing booth that did the trick... But without time tapes, Wendy would never knew if she was already pregnant when she, her copy, and three Dippers had a night of their lives, and somehow she preferred to leave that as a mystery. She only hoped that her son, once grown, will never dig their agency files up, and connect the date of his birth with the gang-bang that ripped a bit of space-time continuum apart.

With their son fed, burped, and cooed to sleep, she looked up at her husband, who's been observing the whole serene scene, drenched in warm candlelight, from his seat. A goofy, dreamy smile was plastered on his face that showed up every time he looked at two most important people of his life.

\- Yes. - Wendy suddenly spoke in low voice, breaking his concentration - Yes, Dipper. This anniversary is way better than the previous one.


End file.
